Saving Darkness
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Kagome dreams, but the one of whom she dreams kills, gaining strength with each dream. Neither of them want to, and one doesn't even know, but when Keiko Yukimura gets murdered, the Reikai Tantei get involved with the case. I own the idea and nothing else
1. Beginnings

"What...what do you mean?" she asked, thinking she'd misheard wrong. Inside, her heart was breaking- she knew what he'd said- she'd only hoped it was something else.

A sudden breeze sent strands of white and ebony flowing, but only for a moment. It was a beautiful scene, and anyone would think that the two were only talking, perhaps as lovers, in this quiet, tree-filled place.

Dog ears twitched at the strong scent of salt liquid, but when he looked, he saw nothing. Or was that just her eyes? They were blue, so they were always watery, never remaining just one shade, unlike his somber gold.

"I'm sorry," he said, almost choking on his words. It was all he would say. It was all that he _could_ say. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I dreamed again. It was that same boy- it always is. He doesn't seem human at all... Lightly colored dog ears, but no tail? Golden eyes and sharp claws. Red, old-fashioned clothing... Probably from around the Fuedal Era. Sengoku Jidai, ne? Still, the dream was weird this time. He said something, and my heart broke, only... I don't remember what it was that he'd said! But then, all he could do was keep saying he was sorry... He started crying tears, and I woke up... _

_Why? I really want to understand what's going on. Why do I keep having these dreams? And for that matter, what is he? I keep seeing him, but I really don't know what's going on... He's definitely not human- not with those ears. So is he an angel? A demon? A monster? He doesn't have wings, so he can't be an angel... He doesn't have horns, so he can't be a demon, but those ears of his do come pretty close. He's always crying, so he can't be a mosnter... So what is he? Anyhow, I'd better go now. I'm almost late for class!_

* * *

Elsewhere, an awakening was in place. A circle of glowing magic had appeared on the ground, and the glow had scared off some of the people nearby, even as it had intrigued others. From the ground came two triangles. They quickly became lighter in shade and changed in appearance to become dog ears. Long, silverish-white hair followed, almost trailing in an unseen wind as he appeared. Gold eyes followed quickly, as did the same red clothing that had been seen in her dream. Still, something differed. In his eyes was a crazed, almost maniacal gleam. 

As he finally surfaced entirely, the magic died away, leaving him there. Those that had stayed were divided now. Some began to edge away, but others were frozen in place.

Those that had fled heard bone-chilling screams, even from far away. Thankful that she had fled, one in particular tossed short, newly cut, brown hair back and grinned. She had no doubt that her boyfriend wouldn't be interested in this phenomenon, if not his boss. She was upset for those that had died, it was true, but being a teen, the action that was in the here and now was more important to her. She started towards the car that she'd left parked at the side of a street. It wasn't like the cops would care, anyways. They never checked.

She entered her car and started heading back, but screamed suddenly and jerked backwards, yanking on the wheel as well, at the sudden, loud _thump_ she'd heard. She had to manuvuer dangerously in order to regain control of the car, but regain it she did. She stopped at a gas station parking lot for a moment in order to convince herself that she had imagined it. Then, glancing at her gas meter, she figured she may as well fill up. She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car, pulling her wallet with her.

That was her mistake. No one would think it was odd to see someone being murdered in that district. Nor would anyone care to report it. It was the same reason that she'd so carelessly parked illegally. The police never cared. Of course, no one would even bat an eye at what seemed to be a young woman being clawed to pieces by what looked to be a blood-soaked monster. Who wanted to die next?

So the blood flowed, and she was never able to tell her boyfriend of the sight that she'd seen, or even of the mysterious demon that had murdered people before it had taken her life as well. He wouldn't even be able to identify her body from the chunks that had been left behind. He'd be haunted by the scent of blood that came off of what remained of her. All eight pints of her blood had been spilled from her cut up body. They'd have problems trying to put her together again, but she'd never forget the hours that had been only seconds of blistering pain that had come and gone, taking her life with it.

* * *

"...We've just recieved an important message! Please, beware of all and any people that you may not know! Earlier this morning, screams were heard from a district just south of Sarayashiki High School. We are still unsure as to whether a new gang has emerged or not, but it seems that all victims of a mass killing were found cut to pieces! No pictures of any bodies will be shown due to grotesque content, but if a family member has been deemed missing within forty-eight hours, please contact the police department..." 

Kagome grimaced at the news and winced in pity for the victims and their family. She was rather worried for her own family, but Sarayashiki was still far away- roughly fifteen or twenty miles, is she remembered properly. That was around a half hour drive, so she could let herself relax. Still, she sighed, up to her elbows in dough.

She'd been in the kitchen when she'd heard the report from the television that her grandfather watched. She'd been kneading the dough so she could make cookies. Her mother had gone out shopping earlier, and her little brother Souta would be home soon as well. She wanted to give them a treat. Her long, black hair had been pinned up in a messy bun, but it stayed out of her face. Blue eyes were set in determination as she glared at the dough.

Then, as waking from a dream, she cried out in shock. "The dough! It'll set!"

* * *

Still, elsewhere, dark eyes narrowed in anger. Black hair, long since shaken from it's slicked and gelled state, fell forward into his eyes, but he only shook his head, fists clenched in anger. There was no doubt- Yusuke Urameshi was antagonated, and the name of the thorn in his side was Botan. Of course, the rock that'd been hammering it in was Koenma, Demi-God of the Underworld, which was better known to him as Reikai. 

"What d'ya mean you can't get someone else?! Technically, I'm not even hired!" he cried out, frustrated. His girlfriend, Keiko had gone missing a day ago, and her parents had been in a frenzy trying to look for her. He'd spent the whole day looking for her, and he was worried because of the reports that he'd listened to that'd been on the news.

Still, the blue-haired girl wouldn't be deterred. "Yusuke, you really may want to come this time." she said, her voice level and serious. She wasn't even sitting atop her oar as she would be on a normal day. Instead, she'd dressed in the uniform that he'd recognize most- Keiko's school uniform.

"Urameshi, I don't think I quite get what's going on, but it looks ta me like you should get going as well..." his tall friend said. Tall, brawny... Kazuma Kuwabara was definitely a gentleman. He was nothing special to look at, and compared to the people that he often fought together with, he was ugly, but he definitely had his heart set in the right spot. "Maybe Koenma'll know something about Keiko, eh?"

Yusuke snapped his fingers. "That's it! I guess I might as well, then..." he looked to his carrot-top friend. "Keep looking for me?"

Kuwabara grinned at him: "Of course I will! She's a friend of mine, too! Anyways, get outta here! And don't try to drag me into your Reikai business again..."

Yusuke looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks, man! You have no idea how much this really means to me... I owe ya one!" he said, before turning to leave with Botan.

* * *

In the Underworld, or Reikai, not too far from the River Styx, a bustle had begun anew in the building that held the beginnings of the ends of the dead. 

"Jorge!" Koenma called out. "I need those papers here within five minutes!" Koenma was seemingly a baby, dressed in blues with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Yessir!" Only moments later, an ogre, undoubtedly Koenma's personal helper, entered the room, a stack of files in his arms. He deposited them on an empty spot on his superior's desk, and stood at attention, waiting for orders. Only moments later, he found himself informing Koenma of the arrival of Botan and Yusuke Urameshi.

"What's going on, Koenma?" Yusuke asked, a little worried. It was true that Koenma tried to take care of things without calling in Yusuke, but if it was that important... He knew he'd have to take care of it for the benefit of the three worlds, but he was reluctant to do so as well. He was risking his life and his everything with what he did, but he got nothing from it.

"Yusuke." Koenma blinked. He hadn't expected Yusuke to get their so quickly. However, he quickly returned to his previous state- a more somber one, if possible. "I'm sorry Yusuke, but I've got some bad news for you."

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, his voice dangerous. He'd had a shitty day, and he really didn't want to deal with anything else on top of it.

Koenma almost gulped, but he knew he had to say these words. They were the most difficult that he'd ever have to say, especially because he couldn't do anything about it. Botan simply watched, curious. She'd yet to hear the news as well.

"Well... We got a report earlier today amongst the other reports of the dead and such, but it stood out more." Koenma started, struggling for words.

"Just spit it out, Koenma." Yusuke ordered, tired of playing guess and check. He didn't even bother to try to figure out what Koenma was trying to get at, so it was only that much more of a shock when the words actually came.

"Keiko's dead, Yusuke. I'm sorry."


	2. Caution

_What do you mean? _he wanted to ask_. What are you talking about? _

Instead, he forced himself to speak simple words. "What are you saying? Keiko's just gone missing. She can't be dead. She's just been gone a few days." Even as he said those words, he knew them to be false.

It seemed the others knew so as well. Koenma only looked at him gravely, his pacifier and form making the expression on his face look strange. From Boton, he heard only the sharp intake of breathe that often came to those that had nasty surprises.

"Really, Koenma, that's not something you should joke about." he said, feeling and hearing his voice get higher.

Then, almost desperate, "This _is_ a joke, right?" He looked at Koenma, but the demi-god could only look away.

Yusuke whipped around to look at Boton, looking for an answer- any answer. She couldn't look him in the face either.

He turned back to Koenma, but still had no response. He could feel his hands beginning to tremble. "This isn't funny."

Koenma only let out a sad sigh. It was typical Yusuke. Anger or sadness often came after he was told something he didn't want. It had been the same at the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara had played a false death, and Yusuke's sadness and self-hatred had changed things drastically.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke." he said.

Then, the boy got a rather wild look in his eye. "Bring her back."

Koenma could've sworn he'd heard wrong, but he knew better. He'd expected this, even. After all, how many people could be friends with a death demi-god and not expect them to be able to bring people back?

"I can't."

Those two words sent a chain of thoughts to Yusuke's mind.

"What do you mean, you can't?!" he demanded, angry tears sliding down his cheeks. "You brought me back, didn't you?"

"Yusuke-" Koenma started, disheartened by this new expression. His detective was hurting, and he, as an employer, couldn't even do anything.

"No!" the boy cried out. "Bring her back! She's got enough virtue to save a town!"

"Yusuke!" Boton exclaimed, appalled at his behavior.

"Bring her back, Koenma, I'm begging you!" the distraught teen threw himself to the floor just in front of the pacifier-sucking demi-god's desk. "Please!"

"Yusuke, I wish I could, but when I brought you back, your body was in one piece."

Silence. Slowly, slowly, the information sank into his mind. Yusuke stood, and dusted himself off. Then, he lifted his chin and looked the child-god in the eye.

Koenma approved. An signs of tears had been erased, and now the boy's eyes were clear. Painfully clear, even, but still clear.

"You knew about this." he said, accusing the demi-god. "You knew and you didn't tell us."

Shamed, Koenma looked down, to the side- anywhere but at Yusuke, the justifiably angry teen in front of him.

"I… I did know. I've known since the beginning." he admitted slowly. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to tell them that he'd been deceiving them all along.

"Since the beginning of what? Since you've known me? Since you found out about her? Since the beginning of what?!" Yusuke demanded. There was venom in his voice, and Koenma found it only normal.

"Since she was born."

Yusuke was shocked into silence, and Boton, who had opened her mouth to say something, quickly lost her words. Still, Koenma knew whatever she could find to say could easily turn his workers against him.

"Boton, retrieve her, please." It wasn't a request, and all three of them knew it.

Without a word, the young woman left to do his bidding. Yusuke, shocked as he was, could only remain silent.

So the two waited in an uncomfortable silence, one barely standing, filled with despair, and the other sitting, trying to figure out how to fix the mess.

Only moments later, a soft knock and the call, "I've brought her, sir."

The doors opened, but Yusuke didn't turn around- couldn't turn around. He didn't want to see her here. If she was here, then she wouldn't be in the human world. He didn't want to see her here, not in the world of the dead.

Then she spoke, and shattered all his hopes and dreams with her words.

"Yusuke? It's me. Keiko. Please look at me."

Slowly, terribly slowly, he turned. When he finally saw her, he wanted to cry again.

She stood there, hands behind her back with her head bowed. She was clean of any blood and whatever blemish her death could've brought to her. She was beautiful, innocent, dead Keiko.

Yusuke dropped to his knees.

Instantly, she was at his side, kneeling next to him.

"Yusuke? Are you alright?" she asked him, genuine worry obvious on her face.

"Keiko… It's really you… You're… dead….?" his voice came out broken, and it was obvious that he hadn't meant it to come out in such a way.

Shock danced through her eyes before diminishing. "I'm dead, Yusuke. Just… Just tell everyone that it's alright. But Yusuke, you need to be careful. It was a demon. Half demon, I'm sure. Dog…."

"Keiko…dead…" Yusuke whispered to himself, almost as if he couldn't hear her. He wished he couldn't hear her, anyways.

Suddenly, he turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a quick, rough shake. "How did he kill you?! How much pain was there?!" he demanded, eyes afire.

"Ow, Yusuke, that hurts!" she cried out, surprised. His fingers had dug into her skin and they really did hurt. If she hadn't been dead, she didn't doubt that they'd have bruised.

Surprised at himself, he released her.

"I… I'm sorry, Keiko, but I need to know. How did you…" he gestured at her with his hands.

"I...He cut me up with his claws. The pain…" Her eyes gained a faraway look for a moment, before she continued. "There was no pain." It was true that she was lying, but there was no need for anyone else to know that. In death, she had understood far more than she had when she'd lived. Now, she felt only pity for the body of the demon that felt no emotion or thought. So, she repeated her earlier statement.

"There was no pain." Yusuke was too lost in his emotional turmoil to pick up on the lie, and Koenma and Boton would say nothing. She was sure that he'd undoubtedly be dispatched to destroy the demon, but from the slight vision that she'd gotten in her death, she knew things would change. Quickly, too.

"Yusuke, I can't let you go after the demon."

That one sentence shocked them.

"What do you mean, you won't let me go after the demon?! You just going to let it be, killing innocent people and shit?!" Yusuke was angry, and more obviously so now.

Boton, though shocked, immediately figured out why Koenma had forbidden Yusuke from the case, as did Keiko.

"Yusuke, you're linked to this demon, and your emotional state will endanger both the case and your life, as well as any others involved in it." the demi-god explained. "I can't let that happen."

Unknown to the others, Koenma already knew his order would be disobeyed. However, he intended to guide the boy to the safest path if Yusuke was so determined as to do such.

"Who else are you going to get to be your goddamned killer then?!" he demanded, shouting.

"Yusuke, calm yourself immediately!" Koenma barked out. "Let me finish speaking!"

A little surprised at the reprimand, Yusuke did as he was bid.

"I will not allow you to take this case until you calm yourself. Meditate and organize your emotions and thoughts. You'll definitely need to."

"The hell?! You want me to sit with my hands on my knees and make noises?!!! I don't have time for this!"

"Yusuke Urameshi! Listen to me! There's a shrine- the Higurashi shrine- with a priestess, Kagome. She'll help you meditate, and she'll also give you a lead." he glared at his detective, the warning in them obviously written.

"If I find out that you've taken on any action without first passing her three tests, I'll bind your power." the demi-god said. The threat was more to let the boy know the gravity of the situation rather than to warn him away from the mission. "The priestess also has some… special… abilities that she doesn't know about yet. You'd do well to help her and get help."

Yusuke remained silent for a moment, working out what Koenma had said, storing it and making sure he had the facts. "Higurashi Shrine?" he asked for confirmation.

"That's right. It's a couple miles away from your school." Koenma nodded, approval at his detective shining through.

* * *

"Kagome!" her mother called, "Go to bed, already!"

"I will, Mom! Don't stay up too late!" she called back, glancing at her clock. Upon seeing it, she winced- it was almost eleven.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's way past time for me to be in bed, but I did promise some details, right? There was some scary news on the television today. Supposedly some gang or serial killer's come to the city. Sarayashiki region got hit the worst though. On the other hand, the killer's moving now. Getting away from Sarayashiki. I have to admit that I'm scared, but there's not much I can do. I hope they catch this guy soon... _

_I'm worried about Mom and Souta. Grandpa usually stays home, so there's not much to worry about there. I doubt anyone's insane enough to want to climb all those steps just to kill some old man. I guess things will eventually get better. Probably, security and stuff will be way better than normal for a bit, but soon enough, I bet things'll fall out again, and then he'll hit. I hope no one gets hurt... I wish he'd get caught soon._


	3. Meeting

"What...what do you mean?" she asked, thinking she'd misheard wrong. Inside, her heart was breaking- she knew what he'd said- she'd only hoped it was something else.

A sudden breeze sent strands of white and ebony flowing, but only for a moment. It was a beautiful scene, and anyone would think that the two were only talking, perhaps as lovers, in this quiet, tree-filled place.

Dog ears twitched at the strong scent of salt liquid, but when he looked, he saw nothing. Or was that just her eyes? They were blue, so they were always watery, never remaining just one shade, unlike his somber gold.

"I'm sorry," he said, almost choking on his words. It was all he would say. It was all that he _could_ say. "I'm so sorry..." And yet, this time something was different. Tears slipped from his own eyes, from the strong, solid color and fell, each trembling just along the bottom lip of the eye before slipping away, almost like rain.

"It's okay." she said to him, the pain of her heartbreak slowing. It was still there, but to her, his pain was far more important. Far, far more important. She didn't want him to hurt anymore, and she had to do all she could to stop the pain from hurting him. "Hush."

She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "It's alright." she told him, running her fingers through his hair. "It's all perfectly alright." His sobs quieted, and he hid his face against her stomach, wetting it with his tears.

"Shhhhhh..." she murmured to him. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes, I dreamed again last night, but this time I held him, and I comforted him. He was crying, you see. I wonder why these dreams are repeating? And why is he always so sad? He keeps apologizing to me. I'm sorry for him, and it makes me want to cry, but what should I do? Is he even real? I get this strange feeling, telling me that he is real. Still, I have to be sure. I'll need to work on my meditation more to check at night when the dreams come.  
_

_From what grandfather says, the boy sounds like a demon. A half-breed, to be more exact. I believe the ancient term was something along the lines of Hanyou. I suppose it was a more degrading term for half of anything at the time. Why did they call him a half-demon, I wonder. Why not call him a half-human? It doesn't make sense. Still, I've been reading up on the historical scrolls and stuff. I'm hoping to find something in them, especially if this boy really _is_ a demon._

* * *

Kagome sat back, yawning. She was still in her pink pajamas. She'd been writing in her diary at her desk, which was just opposite of her comfortable bed. She glanced at the time. It was just turning eight. "Good thing there's no school today." she muttered to herself, before standing. 

She stretched, before standing. Once she was up, and started doing the stretches that she'd do to keep her body limber. Jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, and crunches followed those. When she'd worked up a sweat, she threw her pajamas into the dirty clothing hamper. Normally she changed before doing the exercises, but she didn't really like the pajamas that she'd been wearing. While she had nothing against pink, it just wasn't her color.

She grabbed a clean set of clothes and slipped into the shower. Perhaps later, when she had time, she'd slip into the tiled bath that they had. It was one of her favorite parts of the bathroom. For now, though, she wanted to be up and about. Perhaps twenty minutes had passed when she finally left the bathroom, hair brushed and dried, face washed, teeth brushed, and clothed. As one of the more athletic people at her school, she didn't really approve of make up and saved her cosmetics for more fancy times, and from time to time wore them at a festival.

Ready to face the day, she skipped down to the kitchen to see her mother at the stove, working on breakfast. Her grandfather was reading the paper at the table, and her little brother, Souta, had yet to make an appearance.

It seemed her mother had noticed the same thing. "Would you get Souta, Kagome, dear?"

"Sure, Mom. Hold on just a minute." she grinned cheerfully at her mother. She was always cheerful in the morning, unlike Souta, who always seemed unable to get out of bed. She traipsed up the stairs again and passed her own room to the one adjacent to it.

She rapped on the door sharply. "Souta? Are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready!" she called. She heard some grumbling, and a deciding thump that told her he'd be down shortly. As such, she went down first.

"Why so energetic today, Kagome?" her grandfather asked her as she entered the kitchen once more. He seemed confused at her active self.

"I just have a good feeling." she told him, still smiling. "I can't help but think something good is going to happen today, and soon."

* * *

"What the hell did he mean, 'Not too far away?!'" Yusuke grumbled, stomping up the steep, numerous steps of the ever popular Higurashi shrine. Nonetheless, he traipsed on, and when he finally reached the top, he found himself panting for breathe. At that, he frowned. "I'm a spirit detective and I'm this far out of shape?" He made a mental note to start up with his exercises and 'spars' again. He swung his duffel bag back over his shoulder, securing it so that it wouldn't fall. 

He moved across the freshly swept grounds and straight to the front door of the house that was set apart from the shrine. He sighed, and took a deep breathe. _This is for Keiko, _he thought. _It's all for Keiko. I can do this._ The thought of his now deceased girlfriend sent pangs through his heart. He almost walked away from the shrine, but forced himself to rap sharply on the door.

For a moment, there was nothing. Just as he was about to turn away, heard the scrape of something heavy, and a call, "Just a minute!"

Not a moment had yet passed when he found the door swinging wide open to show a girl, around his age, it looked, with beautiful hair, and kind, honest eyes. "May I help you?" she asked him. Her voice was just as clear as her eyes, and for a second, he lost himself in them.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that, please?" he asked her, his attention back on the task at hand.

She laughed at him and spoke, "I asked it you needed any help." Her eyes were mischievous. He made a note not to get on her bad side.

"Um, I'm Yusuke Urameshi." he started, trying to think of how to say things. He grasped at the sands of time- he still didn't know what to say!- when she suddenly became flustered.

"Oh! Yusuke Urameshi..." she seemed distracted, and briefly he wondered if she knew of his rather dreadful reputation. Then, she stepped back, into the house, and for a moment poor Yusuke thought she was going to shut him out. "Come in. It was rather rude of me to leave you there. Have you eaten yet? We just finished breakfast, but we've still got a lot left over."

He blinked, unused the such acts. "Um... sure?" He took her invitation, and set his bag down. He saw that she wore slippers and took off his shoes, looking around, just in case there was something he should do- an unsaid rule that was to be followed. He hadn't been invited into many houses, so he wasn't quite sure of what to do.

It seemed she had noticed. She turned, and pointed out a pair of slippers, not unlike her own, and smiled as she gestured for him to put them on.

"Thanks," he grinned sheepishly as he followed her instructions. He left his bag there, and followed her as she led him to the kitchen.

"Anything in particular you like to eat?" she asked, not unkindly. She pulled out a chair and patted the top of the backrest before turning to the stove.

Again, Yusuke was confused. "Um... Not really, so anything is fine." Only a couple of minutes later, a plate was plopped down in front of him. It was piled with pancakes. Following that came a small tin of butter, and a large container of maple syrup, and silverware.

His eyes grew huge. No one had ever voluntarily put that much on a plate and handed it to him without asking for something in return. Still, she hadn't said anything yet, so he could still deny whatever she wanted so long as she waited until he was done.

When he remained motionless, Kagome frowned. "Eat- I didn't make all of that for it to just sit there." she scolded him, as she say across from him at the table. Immediately, he tore into his food, ravenous for no reason he could think of.

When he'd finally finished eating, he stood to put the plate away, but she'd immediately stood and taken it from him. "Would you like more?" she asked.

"No, thanks. That was delicious, Miss..." he realized he had yet to learn her name and pointed at her. "I didn't catch your name."

She twitched, before sticking her tongue out. "It's rude to point, Mr. Urameshi. And as for me, I'm Kagome- Kagome Higurashi."

He blinked, dumbstruck. "Wait! _You're_ Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes...?" she trailed off, surprised. She'd frozen at the sink, with the water spilling over the dishes to cleanse away the food that had been there. "Why are you so surprised?"

At first he said nothing, still trying to sort things out in his mind, and at last, he said, "I... Well, I thought you'd be older."

Instantly, she turned a glare on him. "_Older_?" she demanded. "Just how _old_ did you think I would be?"

"Well, priests and priestesses are all old people! They're either nearing thirty or forty or they're just about senile!" he cried out in his defense.

She sighed, then, and dropped the subject. "Alright then. I'm assuming you need me for something?"

"That's right!" Her statement put him back on the fast track. "I need you to teach me meditation."

"What?" she just about gaped at him, before beginning to laugh. "You? Meditation?"

"What's wrong with that?" he demanded an answer, confused and feeling a little insulted.

"No, Yusuke Urameshi, you're too impatient." she said at last. "My answer to that request is no, I will not teach you the art of meditation."


End file.
